Camelot face à Morgane
by Lupiko
Summary: Quand une journée normale à Camelot devient à nouveau une journée catastrophique à cause de Morgane. Le quotidien de Arthur et Merlin en soit. Sauf que cette fois ci la cible n'est ni le roi ni le sorcier. (Présence de deux OC)
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se leva sur Albion annonçant la venue d'un nouveau jour. Tandis que chaque habitant de Camelot vaquait à leur occupation quotidienne, les chevaliers s'amusaient sur le terrain d'entraînement.

En effet Gwaine avait profité de l'inattention de Léon pour lui prendre son casque, et dès que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui dans l'intention de le reprendre, il s'amusait à jongler avec et le passer aux autres chevaliers autour de lui, se vengeant par-là de la même blague qu'il avait essuyé avant. Le blond ne put le récupérer qu'en se jetant sur Gauvain une fois le casque revenu dans ses mains, lui promettant les pires tortures existantes, notamment de le priver de pomme et de taverne si le plus petit ne le lui rendait pas.

Arthur arriva et s'avança jusqu'à ses hommes interrompant ainsi leurs chamailleries.

"Aujourd'hui vous allez..." Le roi s'arrêta de parler remarquant l'absence de son valet "Mais où diable Merlin est-il encore passé ?!"

Celui-ci arriva en courant et essaya discrètement de s'installer sur le côté auprès de deux jeunes femmes venues observer l'entraînement.

"Il n'a pas remarqué mon retard, j'espère ?" Dit-il arrivant auprès d'elles

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir de réponse, il entendit le rugissement d'Arthur lui déclarant de venir auprès de lui et de prendre au passage un casque et un bouclier. Merlin grimaça sentant qu'il allait souffrir encore une fois et que ses bras allaient le lui rappeler pendant plusieurs jours. Compatissante, la plus petite des femmes posa sa main sur son bras et lui offrit un sourire de soutien.

"Ce n'est qu'une étape à passer, courage Merlin, tu as l'habitude après tout" lui dit-elle légèrement moqueuse.

" Merci Clémence, ton soutien m'aide beaucoup" dit en soupirant avant de rejoindre son roi.

Clémence était une jeune servante au service de la famille du chevalier Léon et plus en particulier de Melusine la jeune sœur du chevalier. Elle était à leur service depuis le jour où ce bout de femme de 1m50, aux cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux marron, ai tenu tête au Roi Arthur piquant ainsi la curiosité et l'admiration de Melusine qui décida de la prendre à son service.

Melusine ressemblait beaucoup à son frère du point de vue physique, une jeune blonde aux reflets roux et yeux bleus, mais ayant un caractère plus trempé n'hésitant pas à utiliser le sarcasme et cela envers tout le monde même son frère. Malgré le statut de servante, Melusine donnait beaucoup de liberté à Clémence, ce qui faisait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps auprès des chevaliers et de Merlin. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, elle était là à attendre et observer, mais elle fut vite rejoint par sa maîtresse, qui s'ennuyant ferme, décida de lui tenir compagnie. C'est amusées qu'elles regardèrent le jeune sorcier servir de cible vivante pour l'entraînement.

Une fois ce dernier fini, les chevaliers furent libérés de leurs obligations et purent jouir de leur journée. Malgré de vaines tentatives de Morgane à vouloir reprendre le trône, Camelot vivait dans la paix et la prospérité. Alors quand Arthur leur laissa la journée, la première pensée de Gwaine fut d'aller à la Taverne pour boire et s'amuser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le proposer à ses compagnons, un soldat arriva en courant.

"Mon Seigneur" dit-il en s'arrêtant devant le roi "Un jeune homme vient d'arriver et vous demande audience. Il déclare que c'est une question de vie ou de mort"

"Bien, je vous suis et vous restez prêt à partir" s'adressa t'il aux chevaliers

Alors que le roi se dirigea dans la salle du Trône, les chevaliers restèrent sur le terrain se questionnant sur ce qu'il se passait.

"Je suis triste, car d'un côté, je ne pourrais aller à la taverne, mais d'un autre, je suis content, car cela fait un peu d'action" déclara Gwaine abordant une moue triste.

Désespéré par les propos du plus jeune, Léon le dépassa pour rejoindre sa sœur qui l'accueillit avec un sourire compatissant.

"Tu sais, tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu souhaites, tu ne pourras jamais le changer, Gauvain restera Gauvain" lui dit-elle amusée

"Et ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire" ajouta tout bas la jeune servante

"Qu'as-tu dit Clémence ?"

"Que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, Gauvain reste un chevalier que vous appréciez pour sa façon d'être naturel malgré son statut" répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent

"Tant que ce n'est qu'apprécier" maugréa Léon

Melusine soupira face au côté protecteur de son frère et lui assura que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le chevalier fougueux n'étaient pas des sentiments amoureux, mais simplement une profonde amitié. Pendant que la jeune femme réconfortait son frère, Clémence rejoignit le reste du groupe qui charriait le pauvre Merlin qui se frottait les bras endolori.

"Tu as fait une très belle cible vivante Merlin !" lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape dans le bras

Pour seule réponse, Merlin lui offrit une grimace de douleur, qu'il effaça vite lorsqu'il vit Arthur revenir, sous le rire de son amie ainsi que des chevaliers.

"Merlin va préparer les chevaux en vitesse, nous partons pour Ealdor" ordonna le roi

"J'y vais de ce pas" répondit-il, cachant son inquiétude concernant la raison de ce départ soudain pour sa ville natale.

D'un coup de tête, Melusine ordonna à son tour à Clémence d'aller aider le jeune sorcier. Arthur attendit que Merlin soit loin de lui pour continuer à parler.

"D'après ce que l'homme m'a dit, une grosse créature attaque Ealdor, il y a déjà beaucoup de victime et les Hommes du roi Lot sont dépassés, donc nous partons dès maintenant leur prêter main forte. Léon allez prévenir les autres chevaliers et vous autres préparez-vous"

Tandis que tout le monde se mit à bouger, obéissant à ses ordres, Arthur parti aux écuries rejoindre Merlin qui s'affairait à préparer tous les chevaux.

"Merlin, tu te doutes qu'il se passe quelque chose"

"A quel point c'est grave ?" demanda son valet sans lever les yeux de sa tâche

"Je t'expliquerai quand tu me prépareras, viens avec moi" répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie

"Mais, et les chevaux ?"

"Oh... Clémence peut finir toute seule, allez vient" déclara-t-il d'un vague geste de la main

Arthur attrapa Merlin par l'épaule et le força à le suivre, laissant la jeune servante seule en face des chevaux. Soupirant elle se remit à sa tâche. Une fois finie, elle les amena dans la cours et patienta. Les chevaliers arrivèrent quelques minutes après, tous prêts à se battre. Ils montèrent sur les montures, alors que Léon remercia d'un sourire Clémence qui baissa la tête pour cacher le rougissement apparu sur ses joues. Elle rejoignit Melusine lorsqu'Arthur et Merlin revinrent et montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs, s'élançant au galop.

"Vous avez menti à votre frère" déclara Clémence en regardant les chevaliers partir

"Comme je le fais habituellement et tu le sais très bien, de toute façon cela ne sert à rien de lui dire puisqu'il ne se passera jamais rien" répondit sa maîtresse inhabituellement sérieuse.

Clémence l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire, se questionnant sur son attitude.

"Vous semblez soucieuse" remarqua t'elle surprise

"Je le suis"

"Pourquoi cela ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous les regardez partir pour une mission"

"Je sais, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose va se passer et je n'aime pas cette sensation"

C'est sur cette phrase que Melusine partit vers ses appartements, incapable de freiner son inquiétude, tandis que son frère et les autres chevauchaient pour Ealdor pour un futur encore incertain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nda : Désolé pour cette longue absence , j'avais du mettre en pause mes écrits afin de me concentrer sur autre chose. Merci pour ta review Claire1881, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant_

 **Chapitre 1**

Contrairement aux habitudes, c'était Merlin qui menait le cortège en direction d'Ealdor. L'ambiance pesait bien lourd, même Gwaine ne pipait mot après avoir malgré tout tenté de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques remarques mais en vain.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux au galop résonnait dans la forêt. Arthur observa le dos tendu de son valet et bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, le roi était terriblement inquiet pour lui et sa mère; Au fil du temps le jeune homme avait fait sa place dans son cœur, une place beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'Arthur avait prévu. Il se promit alors de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le cheval de Merlin s'arrêta net et remarqua la vue sur le petit village. Le jeune sorcier regarda avec effroi la fumée s'élever dans les airs. N'attendant pas les ordres du roi, il s'élança à pleine vitesse en direction de son village natal. Pestant surtout pour la forme, Arthur se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de près par les chevaliers.

En arrivant sur place, Merlin se précipita au centre du village à la recherche de sa mère. Laissés en plan, les chevaliers allèrent aider les villageois apeurés, les mettant en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur chercha autour de lui la cause de cette horreur. Tandis qu'il s'avançait entre les maisons, son attention se focalisant sur ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, il ne vit pas la créature arriver dans les airs derrière lui. Le roi ne dû sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Léon qui s'était jeté sur lui au dernier moment.

"Tout va bien Sire ?" demanda le chevalier en l'aidant à se relever

"Oui" lui répondit Arthur en fixant le ciel "Elle revient tenez-vous prêt !"

Après avoir raté de peu sa proie, la créature fit demi-tour, bien décidée à réussir et se dirigea au niveau des humains à pleine vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les deux hommes essayèrent de lui donner des coups d'épée mortels dont une notamment la toucha violemment à l'aile. Bien que pas blessée, elle fut déstabilisée et alla atterrir lourdement sur la place centrale. Le temps de se relever, elle fut entourée par les chevaliers et le roi.

"Mais c'est un dragon ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus !" déclara stupéfait Arthur

N'ayant aucune réponse, il se prépara à attaquer en faisant tourner son épée dans sa main. Le dragon se mit à battre des ailes, créant du vent forçant les chevaliers à reculer un peu.

Merlin arriva et voulu rejoindre Arthur mais s'arrêta net.

"Aithusa" souffla t'il en reconnaissant le dragon.

Le jeune dragon blanc arrêta son action et se remit à quatre pattes. Profitant de l'occasion le roi s'élança vers lui dans l'intention de le tuer. En le voyant arriver Aithusa se mit en position, prêt à cracher du feu.

Le jeune dragonnier n'hésita pas et malgré la menace d'être découvert, il usa de son statut pour ordonner au dragon d'abandonner son attaque et de fuir. Après une légère hésitation, Aithusa prit son envol. Ce faisant il donna un coup de queue à Arthur ce qui l'envoya dans le fumier se trouvant à proximité.

Alors que Léon se dépêchait d'aller aider son roi à sortir du fumier très odorant, Merlin observa Aithusa voler, ne se rendant pas compte du regard que portait Gwaine sur lui.

"Où ce monstre est-il passé ?!" demanda Arthur en finissant de se débarrasser du fumier.

"Le dragon est parti" lui informa Merlin

"Vraiment ? Il part ainsi en plein combat ?" questionna Arthur surpris

"Il avait peut-être un besoin naturel à assouvir " ajouta Gwaine

Arthur le fusilla du regard et scruta le ciel dans l'attente de revoir Aithusa. Après de longues minutes où rien ne se passa, il rangea son épée et commanda à ses chevaliers d'aller aider le village et l'armée du roi Lot.

Une fois fini, ils repartirent vers Camelot, sous les remerciements des villageois et de l'armée devenue temporairement leurs alliés, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Pendant que les chevaliers affrontaient le dragon blanc, Melusine n'avait pas quitté les appartements de son frère, attendant leur retour tout en fixant des yeux la cour par la fenêtre.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ils seront vite de retour" la réconforta Clémence qui était resté auprès d'elle.

"C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois qu'ils partent"

"Avec raison" ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté qui arracha un petit sourire à sa maîtresse, "Mais que ce soit Sir Léon ou Sir Gwaine, ils reviendront sans une égratignure"

"Léon n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps avec les chevaliers, tu mentionne énormément mon frère."

"Je.. j'ignore de quoi vous parlez" répondit-elle après une légère hésitation

"Ah non ? Donc la rougeur de tes joues n'a rien à voir avec cela ?"

"Non !" répondit Clémence rapidement en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues

"Il est vrai que la température ambiante est très élevée pour cette période de l'année" rigola Mel.

Voyant que la jeune servante gardait la tête baissée, Melusine vint se mettre auprès d'elle.

"Tu sais, lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi"

"Peu importe, un chevalier ne peut pas courtiser puis passer sa vie avec une servante, c'est ainsi" répondit elle d'une petite voix triste.

"Tu tiens vraiment énormément à lui" compris Melusine

"C'est si évident que cela ?" demanda la jeune femme en relevant timidement la tête

"Pour moi oui, je te connais bien. Ton attitude est vraiment étonnante venant de quelqu'un ayant tenu tête au roi. Mais tu sais nous ne sommes plus sous le règne d'Uther, Arthur est quelqu'un de compréhensif et ne s'opposera en aucune façon à cela. Si tu aimes mon frère autant que je le pense, alors n'hésite pas et dis le lui. Qui plus est, je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous voir tous les deux heureux et ensemble"

Clémence la regarda touché et reconnaissante. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort pour lui démontrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait et n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Cependant un bruit sourd provenant du couloir, leur fit se détacher dans un sursaut. Melusine se leva et alla prendre l'épée que Léon gardait dans sa chambre. Elle eut a peine le temps de l'attraper que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une femme aux cheveux noirs détachés et en bataille, qui rentra en leur jetant un regard haineux.

"Et moi qui pensait que cela serait plus difficile" Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre faussement attristé "C'est vrai, le roi et les chevaliers sont occupés ailleurs. Comme c'est dommage"

Alors qu'elle attirait Clémence derrière elle, Mel pointa l'intruse de son arme.

"Morgane, il me semblait que Camelot avait été clair, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici !"

"Camelot est à moi ! Personne ne m'empêchera cela d'arriver que cela soit mon cher frère ou bien cet Emrys !" s'emporta Morgane avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme "Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas le but de ma visite"

La prêtresse usa de ses pouvoirs pour chauffer à blanc l'arme pointée vers elle. Arme que Melusine dut lâcher en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Se tenant la main, elle recula dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie.

"Que souhaitez-vous ?"

"A vrai dire, vous." répondit Morgane en s'avançant vers elle

"Oh bien évidemment, suis-je bête ! Allons y alors, nous pouvons faire un tour dans la ville basse, réaliser quelques achats puis finir par une petite balade en forêt au clair de lune." rétorqua Mel sarcastique.

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire"

Retenant un soupir agacé, elle fixa avec hargne Morgane.

"Jamais je ne vous suivrais vieille folle !"

"Je crois bien que si en réalité"

D'un sourire mauvais, Morgane usa de ses pouvoirs. Elle sépara les deux femmes en les envoyant chacune dans un coin de la pièce.

"Soit vous me suivez, soit je tue votre servante."

Malgré cela, Melusine continua de fixer la prêtresse sans broncher, sous le regard inquiet de Clémence.

"Vous avez le même caractère que votre frère, mais cela me plait"

Toujours souriante, Morgane tendit la main vers la servante. Si au début rien ne se passa, Clémence se mit à suffoquer petit à petit. Hésitante, sa maîtresse l'observa, passant brièvement son regard sur Morgane. Comprenant que cette dernière ne comptait pas s'arrêter, Mel commença à paniquer et se jeta sur son agresseur dans le but de lui faire perdre son emprise sur Clémence mais elle fut fermement maintenue contre le mur.

"D'accord ! Je vous suivrai ! Mais par pitié arrêtez !" s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa servante défaillir.

Morgane se délecta de la peur vibrant dans la voix de Melusine ainsi de celle qui passa dans ses yeux quand le corps de Clémence tomba lourdement au sol. Mel se mit alors à hurler et se débattit vivement, espérant pouvoir se libérer, mais en vain.

"C'est fini pour elle, alors arrêtez de hurler à la mort, cela ne changera rien" soupira Morgane.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, mais qui plus est, se mit à pleurer, la brune perdit patience et l'assomma avec une cruche.

Morgane profita quelques instants du silence présent dans la pièce, puis elle s'empara du corps de sa prisonnière. Elle quitta Camelot tout aussi aisément qu'elle était rentrée, fermant au passage la chambre du chevalier.


End file.
